Playing With Fire
by Happy-go-lucky-chick
Summary: Amy never wanted her secret love for fire to get the best of her, but things you love are simply impossible to let go.
1. The Devil himself

Hey hey hey!

Title: Playing With Fire :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sega does. I do own Scourge though! Nah I don't own him either :(

Note: This is not a part of the other scourge/Amy fics ive been writing, nor does it have anything to do with the sequel (which I am still trying to work on lol don't blame me, blame school!) I just decided to change things up in this lol

Warning: If you have problems with demons, or a religious thing of some sort maybe this isn't the story for you. It's not that bad, but just letting you know.

Enjoy! I had this idea long ago and I always wanted to write it.

* * *

**A sigh Escaped her lips.**

"Finally" she thought, her back still against her front door. She dropped her purse and her knees weakened, forcing her to slide down on her bottom to the carpet ground below.

"Maybe…just maybe I can be alone now." Putting her ear to the door she listened, for anything, any sign that he wasn't gone.

_Any noise_

None.

Silence was the only thing looming through her house at this point.

For once a small smile curled its way on her lips, perhaps he decided to give up and go back home? She stood up, not wanting to even think about him. She walked up stairs while brushing his image to the back of her mind.

After a hot shower she thought a nice supper would ease her mind. "This should make things better" she said quietly, smiling at the meal she had prepared before leaving the house. A spicy pasta, her favorite. She sat down at her dining room table before closing her eyes to say grace, but when she opened her eyes to eat…

She almost screamed when he was sitting there, with that typical smirk on his face. Instead she let out uneasy breaths with widened eyes.

He cocked his head to one side

"You know the least you can do is say hello"

She shook her head a bit, having more control over the situation and doing her best to look serious then afraid. "How did you get in here."

Scourge chuckled lightly, "Amy, darling. you know I'm more then capable of getting in and out of here as I please."

He put his right elbow on the table, resting his head into his hand lazily. "You and I both know one little door isn't enough to keep me out."

Her ears dropped slightly and her fingers tightened around the fork.

"Am I right?" he asked, raising his head to connect their eyes. She noticed this and quickly shifted her gaze downward to avoid his.

His smirk only widened. _How long was she planning to keep this act up anyway?_

"Get out" she stated threateningly, still not looking at him.

She saw the look of amusement gradually increase in him at the corner of her eye. He leaned up and gave her another annoying smirk, "why?"

She felt her body stiffen in rage. "It's not like you _want_ me to leave.." he paused, "as a matter of fact, you'd be helpless without me."

She gasped suddenly and looked up, wanting to curse at him for that lie. But as he turned his head to look back at her she wanted to curse herself for making the mistake of eye contact.

His eyes drew her in, for some reason she couldn't seem to pull away. It was like..like his eyes had some sort of hypnosis effect on her.

Of course they did, she knew these things all too well.

He pulled his left hand up from under the table and held it out open for her to see. In a matter of seconds a flame grew in his palm, His gaze left hers and she was able to slowly trail her emerald eyes to the burning flame.

Scourge kept his eye on her, The flame began to grow, until dancing flames where surrounding his entire hand. Amy sat there, staring at his hand, for some reason she felt her heart beat rapidly increase, with that of joy.

_much to her denial_

She never even realized she was smiling, grinning lustfully at the fire before her. And at that moment her hand was very slowly making it's way toward his, wanting to touch the beautiful light.

He lowered his eyes and grinned. Ending her daydreams by closing his hand in a fist, and putting the flame out.

Amy jerked up fast, shaking her head back to reality. Once she reliezed what she had almost done she gave him a killer glare which he only laughed to.

"You see Amy, you can't fight it. No matter how much you deny it, I have more control then you, and yet you continue to try and avoid me." he cackled while standing up

She didn't say anything, just looked down in shame, not wanting to hear his taunts anymore.

She took a breath and glared at him with mean eyes, "I told you I want nothing to do with you! Your crazy if you think I'd even let something like that take control over me, your crazy!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Crazy am I? as far as I see it I'm more sane then you." He said with a smirk. She heard him walk closer to her and soon she was forced into his embrace.

"Or maybe just as sane as you, we really do have a lot in common, Amy." he whispered to her, making her mind buzz with confusion and grief.

"I'm nothing like you, I will never be."

How could he say such a thing? She could never become the evil he truly was. The intimidating demon that he was.

And..it so happens that, he _was_

**He was a demon**

Literally.

Those so called "fallen angels of the world." He was it, yes that was what he was.

She tried not to let it bother her, but how could she not? Ever since he found her, her life was in danger, everyone around her was in danger. her friends, family, everyone. What would happen to her normal life if people find out that she…

She then felt his hand run over her neck, her eyes widened feeling his breath on her, followed by his grip getting more tense around her waist.

"Why won't you just give in, don't try and hide what you really are, you can't keep hiding from destiny your whole life." He told her silently, but she sensed the playfulness in his voice. He would always touch her like this when he got her alone. Toying with her dress he drew back some of her short hair away from her neck, revealing a mark there.

A letter S to be exact, a permanent mark he himself had given her. "Fire can be so dangerous sometimes." he whispered. She could feel the soft warm bit of fire that came from his fingers as he continued touching and exploring her body."

She knew what he was looking at and she drew back getting up from the table. He watched her with a devilish look go into the living room, quickening her pace as she did.

Before her hand could reach the doorknob in hopes of exiting, he grabbed it. "Trying to outrun me Amy?"

She felt trapped at this point. "I want to get away from here" she cried. He pulled her back to his chest by her waist making her wince a little. "You can't escape me" he told her, his tone deadly.

_Evil_

She didn't want to show anymore weakness, despite the helplessness of the situation. She didn't want it to go like this, all she wanted was a normal life but she knew she was everything but normal.

She was destined for the life of evil.

"My dear Amy, what does it take to crack that shell of yours?" he whispered to her in his killer tone. The tone she had gotten use to over the past days. But it still frightened her dearly.

"It's because of you we've met, it's because of you your life is the way it is. Don't you remember what you did?" He questioned her, while trailing kisses down her neck leaving her to remember the horrible flashbacks.

Remembering the times she attempted to burn down homes, destroy lives. She was never able control herself..and..she didn't know why. The burning rage in her heart told her to do these things. She was just lucky she never got caught, she didn't want to think of the faces of her parents, the disappointment looks of her best friends. No one would ever trust her again. Something she just couldn't live with.

It was like a flame was replacing the place that her heart should be. Fire, strangely, amused her. She vowed to never get near the thing ever again. However that was nearly impossible with _him_ around her.

She struggled in his grasp which only got a small chuckle out of him.

"Let me…go!" she yelled at him. "Why can't you just go to-

"Hell?" he finished her sentence. She gasped, he smirked, is that where you would like me to go Amy? Oh how terrifying" he teased, sarcastically.

She scoffed at him, The rage making it way back into her heart, she felt as if he body was burning. Scourge was going to let her go weather he liked it or not. She plunged forward with strength and fury, determined for him to release her. Her body raced forward quickly, it seemed a little too easy but when she found that she was no longer held she turned around.

He was gone. She rubbed her head achingly before standing up and looking into a window, looking around. The sunlight shining brightly, making her emerald green eyes shine. She said nothing before walking back to her kitchen and eating her meal.

* * *

**Ok and that ends that**

**umm i hope everyone liked it, or at least someone? lol**

**i feel its kind of wierd but please review!**

**Don't worry it doesnt end there Lol, incase you were thinking xD**


	2. A single Flame

**Next Chapter! Trolololo (oh if you noticed i changed the title hehe) **

**Thank you for your reviews, and shout-outs to _Adorablehedgi_ and _'Electric 'Elec Shock'_. I really appreciated it! :D**

**Warning: Wave (the swallow) fans beware! (Muhahaha)**

* * *

In the morning she found herself lying on the same dining table.

Blinking the sleep out of her eyes she got up to stretch. "I guess I got real tired." she thought with a smile, but it all went faded when she saw what time it was on the kitchen clock.

"On no I'm late for school!"

Rushing up stairs she grabbed her bag and raced out the door, luckily she never had to take the bus since she lived close to her school.

As she was quickly walking she felt strange, like a creepy shadow was following her. Of course it was him, she ignored it though. She was not about to let him use her again despite his endless stalking. She stopped at the end of a busy road, her school was right across the street.

"Hey Pinky!" called a familiar classmates voice, she looked up and narrowed her eyes. There stood Wave, her enemy since kindergarten. Even though they were on the other side of the street she knew Wave was probably talking things about her to her friends. And knowing Wave so well, it probably wasn't anything good.

"Like, look who decided to show up!" she heard wave snarl, finally loud enough so that she knew Wave was speaking to her. Amy sighed, she hated arguing with wave every day, after all, they were in high school, shouldn't they be putting the past behind them and act like the mature teens they were?

Amy let a deep grunt escape her mouth and tightened her hold on the heavy book bag on her back. Wave laughed again which was more like a girly high-pitched sneer, ending with a piglet snort. "Hey Pinky you can take off the ugly mask, Halloween ended four months ago!" she teased with a laugh. "Yeeeaaahhhh" her buddies added before all of them walked off, leaving Amy to glare.

Before she could cross the street she heard sinister growl from behind her, tuning her head she saw Scourge leaning his back against a bench on the sidewalk. Today he wore his usually black leather jacket with the wiping flames decorating the sleeves. He gave her an are-you-serious? Type look but she could see the anger hidden in his icy-blue eyes.

She tilted her head, not understanding why he was so upset with her, did she do something wrong?

"So is that it? How pathetic, you let your enemy get away and without even a punishment." He claimed before leaning off the bench and walking slowly towards her. "And the Amy Rose I know is not pathetic."

She looked down, thinking of all the times Wave humiliated her and told lies about her in order to look more popular.

Scourge let out another growl, much louder than his first. Amy to allowed a small grunt to exit her lips. Scourge was right! How could she put up with Wave and her insults? She never wanted it to show but it always made her depressed. No, that wasn't the word. It cut threw her emotions, it drew her mad, completely fumed with frustration, with anger.

Yes, that's what it was

_Anger_

Scourge saw her glaring heatedly at the school across from them. He was then on her in a flash, his lips inches from her ear making her shiver slightly. "Go on" He whispered coolly, "No one will see you." And at that point her eyes were flaming with wanting.

"She has no right to live after all the pain she has caused to you," Scourge continued, persuading her more and more.

He then fixed a smirk when he saw the need for pain clearly glinting in her eyes. "You can get away with it, who would catch you? And if someone does, they will die as well." He added before pulling away from her ear.

Her eyes then widened, what was she thinking! Scourge was the villain, not her! she couldn't bring harm to someone just because they were immature, sure it was rude. Sure it was annoying but no one, not even Wave, deserved death just for merely annoying her, right?

Scourge was disappointed when he found Amy hesitating to reach her destination. He left her there and began walking across the street not even bothering to look for cars (they wouldn't be able to bring him harm anyways) Amy gasped and started following him, she didn't like the look on his face.

When they were far enough to the point where they stood near the side of the brick walled building Amy caught his arm, seeing him raise it. "Whoa Whoa what are you DOING?" She struggled to keep him still, a useless attempt. He sighed before smirking softly at her and raising her chin to look into his blue eyes.

"Why, Amy I'm doing everything you want me to."

A burst of flames began fuming in his hand as it got closer to her school building. "No Scourge! STOP, PLEASE!"

He then looked at her, clearly amused. "Why? you want this, you want to see lives fall and feel powerful knowing that yours will never be taken away like theirs…isn't that what you want, Amy."

All she could do was stare at him with disbelief, he gave her a hard stare as well, and soon she had to look away, frightened by his treacherous aura. He blinked, watching her tremble in fear and stumble on her own two feet until she was lying on the grass.

"I don't want to feel that way though," she said in such a small whisper she could hardly ear it herself, but Scourge heard it all. "Not anymore." She added, a tear slipping down her rosey cheek. She looked up to him, no pity seemed to come to his face, instead him natural smirk. "Amy Amy Amy, you will get nowhere by lying to me."

In horror she watched him trail his fiery finger across the brick wall, swiping it along the smooth bricks leaving a ribbon of flames behind. In a matter of seconds the entire building was in flames, burning and smoking in a fiery prison. Anyone inside would not be able to get out without being burnt to death. She screamed and tried to look for help, but Scourge grabbed her arm roughly and she was pulled away lighting fast until she found she was back at home.

She cried, because of Scourge millions of innocent people would be gone. Scourge was lying lazily on her living room sofa, even when they were back at home he could hear the screams of pain and smell burning flesh."How could you kill all those people!" she yelled at him tears rushing down. He raised an eyebrow, "The question is Amy, how could YOU kill all those people."

She looked up at him in nothing but confusion but as she did, he was gone. Her eyes went wide but before a word could cross her mouth she smelled something funny coming from her kitchen, she hadn't smelled it before, what was it?

Slowly she crept into her kitchen, the smell growing and soon she found the source of the smell.

_A candle_

Burning oh so beautifully, if she did say so herself

But where did it come from? She squinted her eyes shut and then opened them, not one but two candles before her eyes. Each blink she saw another one appear. Soon there were dozens, hundreds, thousands surrounding her home. They multiplied with ever look she made. She felt her breath go dense, trying to hold in a shriek.

She ran into her living room and saw her fireplace burning brightly, she didn't remember lighting it, was Scourge behind this?

She ran back to her kitchen and opened a cabinet hoping to find something, her eyes went wide again when all she found where different colored lighters there. She tried a drawer where she kept her silverware, and another where she kept all of her kitchen cleaner supplies..all of it

_Lighters _

_How can this be_ she thought, fear and horror clearly on her face, and then there was a knock on the door. Jumping at the sound she ran to open it and perked up when she saw a police officer standing there, many other officers were also standing behind him in a crowd.

Her throat was so dry she didn't have the strength to say a thing. He looked at her suspiciously, "Hello miss, are you Amy Rose?"

She gulped when she heard her own name, "Y-yes officer."

He then gave her an angry look, one that scared her beyond words. Holding up a poster he continued, "your arrested for Murdering over millions of innocent civilians across town, Here is your picture to the left, you were spotted burning houses at all the crime scenes, illegal use of a flamethrower on February the 19th, burning and killing a family of five.

She stepped back slowly, her heart's increased beating being the only thing she could hear. Her mind raced with fear. "No…I ….i would never do that, I swear!"

Her back then hit something and she jumped, not relieving she turned on the tv. She wiped around quick, her body shaking all over.

** Crazy killer plays with Fire**

"**For today's news were currently seeking the Murder on the loose who's been accused of murdering people with fire, her name is Amy Rose, she was seen today at the corner of Mobius High School using a flamethrower to burn the school down, sadly killing many teachers and children, some burnt to death others badly injured. We—"**

No…

"NO NO NOOOO!" that's not what happened! It never happened!

"After her!" called the officer and they all dashed into her house. Amy, while gasping for air ran out her backdoor escaping the crowd of men that she knew would take her away from her home.

_That would lock her up in the darkness and never to remember her again._

She wiped her water filled eyes as she ran with all her speed through the town. Every building she past was blazing with dancing flames on it's roof, she heard people scream from their homes, some burning on the ground in agony.

She kept running, as far away as she could, _I didn't do it! Please believe me, it wasn't me!"_

Her feet came to a skidding stop when she saw a poster with her face on it, she saw the bold letters **"WANTED"** at the top. She continued to cry, "How could my name have gotten into this?"

_"Don't you remember Amy?"_

Came a voice behind her, she knew all too familiar. "YOU!" she screamed but then gasped when she saw him. His eyes weren't their typical sky blue. No, now they were a sort of dark golden, reveling the true evil that was within him. His ears were far more pointed then before and she could even see fangs in his smirk. His whole body was in flames, surrounding him in a bed of fiery warmth. Although she was use to seeing him many times she had to admit, he looked outright scary this time.

"Don't you mean _us_ Amy?"

She was fed up with his games! Was he the one that blamed everything on her? was he the reason the whole town was now against her for eternity?

Her eyes stared death glares at him "I'm going to kill you!" she threatened. He only took small steps forward, wrapping his fingers around a nearby pole and watching it melt in his hands. "Now why would you do such a thing. We have so much in common, I like fire, you like fire. Why don't we put our minds together? stay together forever. Together we'll make this world a better place Amy. A place of fire." his voice fairly calm.

Amy stepped back a few, she never seen Scourge acting like this, he wasn't being his normal playful self.

"There she is! Get her!" The policemen were finally able to catch up with her after all this time. "Wait!" she screamed at them while holding both her hands up. "I can explain I swear! It wasn't me, it was him!" she cried while pointing at Scourge with her finger.

The officers looked confused. "Him who?" one asked, getting fed up with her silly game. Amy pointed again, annoyed now, "the demon right there! his name is Scourge, he's the one that made the fire not me!"

The officers growled in annoyance at her, "enough fooling around."

Any didn't understand, why were they acting like they couldn't see him? _But he's right there_ she thought to herself, looking at Scourge again making sure she didn't have some eye problems.

Scourge gave her a small chuckle, "Let me tell you a little secret." He whispered in her ear while placing an object in her hands. She never felt him place it there, but when he said his next words she felt the universe come back to life, everything seemed more clear and she felt a tear slip down.

"_Demons don't exist."_

Her eyes snapped open after that, she looked down and saw the object in her hands.

A Flamethrower.

* * *

**gotta love those cliff hangers xD**

**Ok let me explain if its hard to understand. Scourge was just her imagination, (her inner devil) he represents the evil within her. However she thought he was real because yes, she could actually see him. No one else could tho. He's her mind talking to her if thats explains better. Physically, he was never there. She understands that at the end and realizes that she was the real murderer, she was just to blind to see it.**

**Maybe she's just insane...**

**Oh yea if you noticed i made Wave the equivalent to an annoying typical blonde girl (If your blonde this is not to offend you!)**

**ahem. (Hmm she has a flamethrower in the end those policemen better run :P) **

**heeehee! (Glad that story is done with!)**

**omg omg omg review! *w* tell me if you liked it**


End file.
